


Fire of Unknown Origin

by havisham



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Immortality laid to rest.





	Fire of Unknown Origin

Hector didn’t need Isaac to tell him that Dracula was dead - truly dead. A part of him knew it already, even as he struggled to survive the horror of servitude under Carmilla. Now that Isaac had rescued him -- though rescue was too kind a word to describe what Isaac had done -- they would return to Wallachia and pay Dracula’s slayer back in kind. 

An eye for an eye and the whole world was blind.

Hector's part in this made it impossible for him to escape the cycle of death and revenge, but he was glad his master had managed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Blue Öyster Cult.


End file.
